The instant invention relates to the novel methyl carbonate of .alpha.,3,3-trimethyl cyclohexane methanol defined according to the structure: ##STR3## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide woody, floral (carnation), animalic (castoreum), spicy (cardamon), ylang, cananga and caryophyllene-like aroma nuances are well known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains a large number of teachings regarding the use of organic carbonates in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 discloses the use of organic carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes, for example, methyl-1-ethynycyclohexyl carbonate having a fruity, herbal complex odor and distinct fragrance of dill. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes methyl cyclooctyl carbonate as having an herbal, natural and complex fragrance which is distinguished by a strong and long clinging flowery jasmine scent and further indicates its use in jasmine perfume compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 describes the preparation of the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## according to the reaction: ##STR6## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are defined as above.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 describes the perfume use of the carbonates defined according to the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 ' is a moiety having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl and R.sub.2 ' is a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are also such compounds as methyl cyclooctyl carbonate and the use thereof in jasmine perfume formulations. As is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993, the carbonates of U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 are indicated to be prepared according to the reaction: ##STR8##
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the methyl carbonate of .alpha.,3,3-trimethyl cyclohexane methanol of our invention having the specific fragrance nuances as set forth above.
The corresponding formate defined according to the structure: ##STR9## has a known use in perfumery as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,975 issued on Nov. 12, 1974 the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein.